


I Love You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: The reasons why Barbara and Tommy love each other(This story is set during season 4 around the time of the episode 'Word Of God' but beforethat scene)





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I love you.

I love you when you are angry, when you are yelling at me because something isn’t going your way and you need an outlet for your fury and frustration.

I love you when you push me away, when you tell me to get out of your face and leave you the hell alone because you have reached rock bottom and think you don’t deserve any compassion.

I love you when you are happy, when you are smiling, and when you seem at peace with the world. 

I love you when we are laughing at something only you and I would find funny, when we’re eating burgers and drinking coffee from a roadside van.

I love you, but I can never tell you.

_I love you._

_I love you when you are standing in front of me, your hands on your hips, your eyes sparking with fire as you tell me exactly why I am wrong._

_I love you when you are lonely and sad, when your life has dragged you down yet again._

_I love you when you continue to offer me that hand of friendship and support, even though I have repeatedly thrown your kindness back at you._

_I love you when you join me for a meal or a drink, and we are sharing a joke about some silly little thing that most people wouldn’t understand._

_I love you, but I can never tell you._


End file.
